Firework Blues
by S.S. Pie
Summary: It's been a year since the team formed. Robin and Wally make a bet on whose city has a better Firework display on the 4th of July, but then the unthinkable happens. Dick Grayson gets grounded.
1. The Bet

**A/N:**

**Hey Everyone. Guess what? This is a 2-shot or 3-shot with some Daddy-Bats tossed with a little fluff. It's just an idea that I came up with.**

**Warnings: Gambling (without money involvement).  
****Pairings: SuperMartain  
****Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything involving the YJ universe.**

* * *

**FIREWORK BLUES:  
****The Bet**

_July 3__rd_

"No one beats Central, no one!" Wally yelled, determination sparking within his eyes

"In your dreams!" Robin retorted crossing his arms. "Gotham is the pyrotechnic center!"

"Dude, Gotham maybe crime capital, but now your bluffin'."

"You want to make a bet out of it? Loser buys everyone ice-cream."

Wally grins at the mention of food. "You are _SO_ on!"

A pause settled between them as they stood nose to nose in the cave's living room. The rest of the team just stared on amused at the two youngest before Wally contorted his face in confusion.

"Wait, we need a judge. I'm not letting you rig this bet."

Robin scoffed, "Me? HA! I would be more worried if _you_ were the one who would rig it."

Connor watched passively from the couch. Without even leaning over, he asked the blond archer next to him, "What are they talking about?"

Artemis glanced the clone's way, "Baywatch and Rob are fighting over whose city's has better fireworks. Personally, I watched Gotham's every year."

"Don't you live in Star City?"

Artemis looked back at the arrow she was inspecting, hissing through her teeth. "Weak pyrotechnics."

There was something off about that statement. Not the words, but the attitude. For a split second, her heart rate had jumped. What was she hiding?

Catching his emotionless stare, Artemis sighed.

"My cousin, she uh… always invites me over there, because uh, she thinks Star has the lamest fireworks and thinks Gotham is better. Which she's totally right." her flustered heart rate started to slow as she glared back at the clone, "Just because I'm a vigilante in Star doesn't mean that I spend every waking moment there."

Connor just shrugged unfazed by her snippy comeback. Turning forward he found himself pulling back as he came face to face with Robin's shades.

The little ninja grinned widely as he leaned in closer. "Say Connor, want to judge our bet?"

The boy gestured between him and his red headed friend.

"No." Connor stated dryly.

Robin pouted. "Why?"

Wow. There were times when the bird really sounded like a kid, and that pout really helped to complete that image. Connor just blinked unsure of how to respond to the Boy Wonder. Why was he getting this look from the protégé of Batman?

After a moment or two, the protruding lip on the youngster's features withdrew and the bird tilted his head. "Ok you are tougher to crack than I thought. Pouty-faces don't work on you."

"What about you beautiful?" Connor glanced over at Wally leaning in to talk to the archer. "You care to judge?"

Artemis sneered up at the speedster, "Call me that again Baywatch, and this arrow will find its way up an area that is extremely unpleasant."

Wally backed off a few paces before she continued while gesturing with her weapon for emphasis. "Besides, I would have a biased vote. I go to Gotham every year for the 4th of July celebrations. As much as I would love to see you fail... I'm not the judge you want."

Robin giggled at the speedsters paled face watching the arrow point as it waved around and flinch when it was jabbed in his direction. "She right, Walls. She judges, you lose."

Wally kept an eye on the feathered weapon, "I agree. She has a point."

Artemis smirked along with the Boy Wonder, "And I know how to use it."

Green eyes widening, Wally zipped over to the counter where M'gann just set down a plate of sandwiches for lunch and snatched one up. The Martian giggled as he devoured it in seconds and went after another.

"Wally, wait for everyone else. Ok?" She lightly batted his hand away from the plate of food.

"Sorry, Meg-a-lishous." he said with a smile, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Conner let a small warning growl escape his throat, causing the speedster to blanch. With a twisted smirk of his own, the clone rose from the couch and joined his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek, making his green angle giggle and the speedster to turn bright red and look in the opposite direction.

Robin and Artemis snickered as they sat on the bar stools, enjoying his discomfort.

Being somewhat oblivious to the source of Wally's embarrassment, M'gann leaned over the counter. "It's ok Wally, once Kaldur is here we can all eat."

Wally looked up at dejectedly. A rather pitiful action in Connor's opinion.

"Thanks Sweet Cheeks, but that's no problem."

Connor noticed the nervous glance the redhead shot in his direction and settled his arm around the Martian's waist. Wally took a seat on the stool next to Robin, and stared at the table.

Watching the speedster lay his chin on a fist that rested on the counter, M'gann tilted her head in confusion. She must have still not understood the real reason Wally was twitchy. As the redhead began to fiddle with the lunch plate, Connor suddenly felt the girl brighten next to him.

"Oh! This is about Connor and Artemis not wanting to judge the bet."

Wally stopped fingering the plate with the mountain of sandwiches and looked up. "I'll settle for that story... Yeah."

Kaldur walked in just then and everyone glanced at him.

"I did not mean to keep everyone waiting, my apologies."

He calmly took a seat between the clone and the speedster. He eyed Wally's still tense form. Connor felt a small tugged on the corners of his mouth, satisfied that Kid Idiot would stop flirting with his girl for now.

Looking around the table, Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "I feel as if I intruded on something that I should not have walked in on."

"Oh no, Kaldur," M'gann waved his concern off, "You made it just in time for the idea I had for Robin and Wally's bet."

Kal glanced over at the two in question, who glanced at each other than at M'gann, than over at their leader with grins on their faces.

As if the stern look from Kal didn't happen, M'gann went on. She probably wanted to defuse the situation quickly. "Well if Artemis and Connor don't want to judge fireworks on their own, why don't we all judge the fireworks tomorrow night together? Minus Robin and Wally of course. The fireworks with the most votes from the rest of us wins. We can even make a night out of it. Since the cities are in different time zones we could Zata-tube to the first city and watch the fireworks there, than Zata to the next city for the ones there. It will be a great night! Especially if there are any holiday carnivals set up."

Both Robin and Wally's faces lite up. Each one smiling at the other with anticipating excitement.

Connor wasn't sure, but he thought Artemis was grinning. Kal seemed to ponder this idea before nodding.

"It would promote team bounding." He reasoned. "Batman just suggested that the team take some time outside off missions to do something together."

"Alright!" yelled the two youngest as they high-fived.

"That meanings I can get Batman to let me off for the night! Score!" Robin double fist pumped the air and spun on his stool.

"What about you Connor?" M'gann asked turning to her boyfriend.

Everyone looked at him, grinning. "What? He's the leader, I could careless." He said pointing at Kal.

"But you will join us, right?" M'gann pleaded.

"Yeah," Connor shrugged, "Sure."

The Martian squealed and clapped her hands. "Yey! This is going to be the best night ever!"

* * *

_~Line Break~_

* * *

Dick bounded up the stairs from the Batcave as he pulled his sunglasses from his face. Exiting the passageway by way of the grandfather clock, he darted from the living room and into the hallway. He couldn't wait to tell Bruce the team's plans for the 4th of July. This was going to be the best 4th yet!

"Please, Master Dick, no running in the manor."

Dick slowed at the stern yet friendly reminder from their butler echoing off the walls from somewhere in the manor.

"Sorry Alfred!" He called back.

Dick couldn't, however, keep the spring out his steps as he headed for the office that his guardian used to wrap up business papers and such. His body twitching to do a flip or cartwheel or SOMETHING. It was like electricity pulsed in his veins instead of blood, lighting his grin with a brilliant glow and urging him to tumble down the hall rather than walk. Quickening his pace, Dick nearly jogged up to the office door and eased it open.

"...Yes, Mr. Luther everything is in order and the social should go as planned."

Bruce glanced up from a pile of papers with a phone receiver pressed to his ear and waved for Dick to come in. As the fourteen year old eased the oak door closed behind him, he watched as Bruce stood from the chair and turned to the wall, taking the papers and a pen with him.

Bruce must have been slammed with work today if he was making courtesy calls while signing a bunch of documents at the same time. Dick half wondered if he should wait for a better time. However, from the looks of it, this might be the only time today he'd get some attention from Bruce.

So trying to keep his eager nerves under control, Dick walked over the desk quietly and occupied himself with glancing at some of the papers 'Mr. Wayne' had signed. Donation forms, sponsor forms, speech invites... That last one made him cringe. That meant another pubic appearance for one Richard Grayson. At least he'd be ready for it when Bruce dropped the bomb about it on him in the future.

He glanced up at Bruce, but the billionaire was still going through final details about something or other with Lex Luther as he signed another set of papers in his hand.

This might be awhile...

Dick turned away to glance at a bookshelf full of awards nearby as he bounced slightly on his heels. Walking over to it with hands clasped behind him, the young teen perused the shelves. Everything and anything there could be labeled as 'boring' in Dick's mind, except for one. Reaching up, he grasped the edges of a frame from one of the higher shelves and pulled it down to get a better look. A small smile etched its way back onto Dick's face.

It was just a signed document, but it was the one that allowed Dick to be standing in this room and the rest of the manor. The document was none other than the one Bruce signed to take Dick in as his ward. Simple black matting surrounded the contrasting whiteness of the paper. A warm flutter in his chest pulsed happily as he glanced back at the man who took him in nearly five years ago.

Bruce, still talking, look over at the boy as he set the papers he had on the desk. There was a flicker of a smile at what he saw his ward holding but turn his chair to sit facing away from Dick. The teen grinned; only he could catch that brief smile of Bruce's.

Dick looked up at the self and frowned. He had yet to hit a growth spurt and that shelf he originally found the frame on was barely in his reach. How had he gotten his hands on it in the first place?

Glancing around to find something to stand on, Dick found none. The furniture was just plan too heavy to move and Alfred would probably kill him for disturbing its proper placement. The desk chair would have been perfect, if Bruce wasn't occupying it right then. Again, nothing was available to give him a boost. Except ...

With a quick glance to make sure Bruce was still in deep conversation, Dick positioned his foot on a lower shelf and push up on it as he gripped the side of the shelf. He smirked. This was easier then scaling robe ladders in the Batcave, and that was nothing but basic balance – no effort needed.

Dick set the frame back in its place of honor just as he felt the entire piece of furniture tilt away from the wall. What was it that Alfred said about climbing antique shelves again? Jumping clear of the piece and backhand springing up to his feet, Dick cringed as the sudden crash of every award, frame, honors, and other things smashed into the wood flooring. The more solid pieces continued to clatter across the room while the frames and glass casings shattered on impact. When the last golden chalice from a charity event finally silenced itself, Dick stared at the mess.

Ok. The problem with this picture:

Wally was the klutz and not Dick. Dick actually hadn't climbed the furniture in the manor in two years. Dick Grayson should have known better than to climb in the fist place, and more so…

He slowly glanced over his shoulder at his guardian…

Dick knew better than to disrupt a business call of Bruce Wayne's – in anyway.

This was a disaster. Heavy on the 'dis'.

"Sorry, Mr. Luther, just some old furniture that gave way." Bruce calmly spoke into the receiver as he glared at his protégé. "Yes, I agree, we will finish this conversation later."

If there were a way for Dick to run, hid, and curl into a small ball and die; he would do it in a second. But there was none. When he looked down at the mess he created, Dick quickly got down on his knees to start retrieving the awards from the wreckage. As he shifted through the shards of glass, the teen couldn't help feel uneasy.

If Bruce was this calm that only meant that whatever plans Dick might have had for tomorrow, were smashed just like the frames in fount of him. He wanted to avoid Bruce's wrath if he could. But he knew better than to think that.

He forced himself not to flinch as the phone receiver clicked into its cradle. Well, he did come in here wanting some one-on-one even if it was going to be only for a few minutes to get cleared for cruising the country with the team to watch fireworks and get ice cream. There went a round of free sweets.

"Richard John Grayson,"

Dick paused in his clean up and bit his lip. Full name – not good. Hesitantly, but obediently, the boy looked back at his guardian… no, his mentor. Bruce was giving him the look that he used when he was on the edge of Bat mood. That's it, Dick was dead. Kiss his 4th of July plans goodbye.

"Sorry Bruce, I can clean it up—"

"No."

Dick really had to fight to not wince. Ominous, no? Bruce nodded to the door.

"Your room. Now."

Sure he could taste his own blood as he bit his lip, the teen rose from his knees and headed for the door. Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, Dick turned back to the room.

"Bruce, I …"

Bruce glared at him and Dick promptly removed himself from the office. He raced down the hall, ignoring Alfred's warning to not to run as he passed him on the way to the grand staircase. Taking the steps three at a time, he soon made it to his room. He opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Forgive the horrid timestamps. I need a way to tell the time differences and that it was July 3****rd**** and not the 4****th**** yet. Anyway! Tell me what you think! And please tell me if the characters seemed off. **

**I want to know your thoughts. **

**So, Please review.**


	2. Grounded

**A/N  
Took me longer than I though to update! But ENJOY!  
**

**Pairing: None in this chapter.  
Warning: Daddy!bats Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Same as the first part. Me NO own YJ universe!**

* * *

**FIREWORK BLUES:  
Grounded**

_July 4__th_

Wally sped up to the mansion, planning on picking up Rob before the festivities began and beating him out of bucket of ice-cream. With a glance around the large driveway to check if he had been caught speeding in his civvies, he climbed the front steps. However, the door opened before his knuckles could even touch it. Good ol' Alfred.

The butler stood in the doorway, looking down his nose at the speedster in his red over shirt, white under shirt and faded blue jeans. Wally grinned and waved.

"Good Evening, Mr. West. May I enquire why you are here?"

Wally blinked, a little taken aback. "Didn't Dick tell you guys that the team is doing some team bonding with fireworks? Cross-country style?" He added with a smile as he gestured to the fading sky.

Alfred's features softened, shaking his head. Wally's stomached dropped. Why wouldn't hid best bud let his butler know of their big plans? The Boy Wonder acted so excited yesterday.

"B-b-but..."

"Unfortunately, Master Richard has had his privileges revoked for a week. He most likely would have called you if he still had his phone, but that was revoked as well."

Wally's eyes widen. Now it all made scence. But this realization… It just would not wrap around his brain.

"Dick… got himself… grounded?"

Alfred simply nodded.

That was just impossible. Dick never got grounded. The kid made sure of that, always keeping his grades up, and paid super-attention to every word the Batman said and followed it to a 'T'.

"We bet… I mean… we challenged each other's cities for who had the coolest fireworks! He has to be there." Wally cried lamely.

Alfred sighed. "I'm sorry, but Master Richard can not accompany you and the team tonight. Now, please, do not keep your other companions waiting."

Wally backed down the steps as the door shut in his face. Seriously? Dick couldn't come out for fireworks? Now that sucked! Wally turned to leave but paused before he got far. He glanced up at the only lite window on the next floor up.

And there was Dick, looking back down at him. The young teen had his hands press against the pane, his blue eyes speaking volumes. The raven head offered his friend a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. The word 'Sorry' was mouthed.

Wally raise his arms as if to say, 'how did this happen?'

Dick rested his head again the window and rubbed his eyes. The silent message was passed and Wally suddenly realized it was either too embarrassing or complicating to tell via gestures. Dick lowered his hand from his face finally and looked back at him.

"Toppled shelf. Broke stuff."

Wally actually let the audibles lace his astonishment. "What? Dude… That my department!"

Dick glanced behind him nervously into inner reaches of the Mansion before signaling Wally to keep it down.

"I know!" Dick mouthed, then shrugged to say 'it happened anyways.'

Wally just gapped at his best friend. Then made a phone with his hand shaking it by his ear, adding to his confused look. Dick only nodded behind him and mouthed 'taken.'

Ok that sucked, Bruce really had taken Dick's phone. Wally shrugged apologetically. The raven head only waved it off with a 'my fault' before pointing to the sky and then shooing at him.

'Go have fun,' Wally interpreted. He grimaced and saw as Dick, again, pressed his hands to the glass separating them. The speedster saw that he really wanted to come with him and town-hop to watch the firework's displays across the country. The universe just happened to be against them this time. Wally nod sadly as he turned. He startled at a bang on glass, turning back to see Dick knocking on his window to get his attention. Wally gave him his best 'I'm confused' stare. Dick jab a finger at him then pushed the corners of his own mouth up into an obnoxious, toothy grin.

Wally chuckled softly and waved. Dick smiled, returning the wave. With that the young speedster sped off to meet up with the rest of the team.

* * *

_Line Break_

* * *

Dick sat back on his heels in his bay window as he watch his best friend race off. He had been so excited to ask Bruce if he could go for a night out on the town with his team. They would have had a blast and maybe he would have won that bet between him and Wally.

There were even booths set up this year in the park with games, food, and sparkles. That always was Dick's favorite part of Independence Day… The sparklers. Lite up the stick and colored sparks flew everywhere, dazzling his eyes against the darkness and carving funky patterns in the air as he waved it around.

Remembering the year he came to the manor, Dick smiled. It had been one of the first outings away from the empty mansion with Bruce. He recalled being relieved to get out after being cooped up, just not so thrilled about going to watch fireworks in the park. His parents and him use to go together each year.

But then he caught site of the booth at the park entrance selling sparklers. Dick's sudden stop drew Bruce's attention to notice his distraction. His new guardian at the time directed him toward the booth with the eight-year-old protesting in earnest, but Bruce just swept his hand over the display of different sparklers. Dick hesitantly glanced at the selection of fireworks, then up at the man selling them.

The man had white balding hair and a bushy mustache that look why to big to fit his plumped yet creased features. A kind smile pushed the edges of the mustache up comically, urging a shy smile from the boy. The sales man plucked up one of the sticks, kneeling down to Dick's level. The man handed over the sparkler and then lit it with his huge lighter. The sparks jumped to life, bringing a genuine grin to the ward's face.

Dick swung the living lights around in the darkening atmosphere, making random patterns as he did. When it died out, Dick turning his bright smile to his guardian and pointed at a couple of packets with sparklers and firecrackers combined.

Glad that his ward was finally smiling again, Bruce had bought the items. However, when they were sitting and waiting for the main show, Bruce probably regretted the firecrackers as Dick decided to set them off right behind him. _Without_ him even noticing. Let's just say Dick had to buy his own firecrackers after that.

Dick smiled sadly at the memory as he laid his chin on his folded arms, starting out his window. It had been the first time he had really enjoyed himself after his parents passing and laughed. Now here he was, grounded, on the 4th of July and stuck in his room while the team pranced around a park somewhere in Gotham waiting for the fireworks to start.

He had been so close to a night out with just his friends and not having to worry about potential kidnappers. And the perfect reason too: Team bonding. Then he, Dick Grayson, had to go and butcher it. If he had just been patient enough for that business call to end… He wouldn't be stuck in this room!

Worst 4th of July ever.

The black car pulling in through the iron gates and into the drive broke Dick's train of thought. Watching as Alfred walked out to meet it, the teen knew who it was instantly. The butler waited for the car to park before opening the driver's door. Bruce's broad shoulders emerged and greeted Alfred.

For a moment, there was some discussion and Alfred flicked his eyes up at Dick's window, which caused the billionaire to follow their direction. Navy blue met Dick's sapphire. The boy bit his lip, shrinking away from his guardian's view and shutting his curtains.

He was still in trouble and he hadn't seen Bruce since the man came up last night to inform Dick that his privileges like TV and video games were revoked for a week and the ones like phone and social time restricted to missions or public appearances. Harsh? Yeah, but this was the alter ego of Batman he was dealing with. And personally, he didn't want to provoke the man right now. Oh, did he mention? He was also confined to his room till further notice.

That part irked him the most. Privileges revoked Dick could take. But room confinement? He constantly tested his sanity after being in here all day!

Leaning back against the pillow he had pulled over from his bed, Dick pick up the book he had discard when he noticed Wally showed up. He also stuck one of his ear-buds in and turned up the volume on his music slightly. Thank goodness Bruce hadn't taken his iPod!

Opening up 'Robinson Crusoe', Dick sunk deeper into the pillow and the bay seat cushions. He didn't pick the book for the title, but for the fact that he sorta felt like Crusoe – trapped in a dissertated place.

Besides, without his computer, which was in the Batcave after practicing speed hacking, Dick resorted his bookshelf for something to occupy his time.

After reading about 5 pages worth, Dick lifted the edge of one of his curtains to peek outside. Night had finally fallen. Kids that lived a little further down the block were setting off sparkling fountains and firecrackers. He even saw the glow of sparklers racing down the street.

Dick suddenly smirked. Tossing his book to the floor, he ran for his light switch to cut the electricity and plunge his room into darkness. Back at his window, he threw open his curtains just as the neighbors set off a bottled rocket and it exploded with a 'pop' against the night sky in a mini shower of green and violet, bathing the walls behind him with a dim flash before it faded.

"I may be grounded," He murmured, settling back against his pillow with his feet propped up with him, "but I am not missing the fireworks."

Dick watched the random fountains lite up his street beyond the iron gates. He caught sight of a few kids lighting spinners before screeching in delight and backing away as the pyrotechnics blasted hot pinks and greens into a whirling spin.

POP! Dick looked up as silver sparks crackled from another rocket. Pulling the ear bub from his ear, he finally heard the whistling of two more and spotted their silver trails shooting into the night. Popping and exploding in a mix of white, red and purple rain, more mini rockets were set off. Soon, Dick's prison of a room transformed into the best seat in Gotham as the cheep rockets splashed dim but festive colors around his room.

He felt the smile back on his face as he watched it all. True he wasn't a part of it this year, or the last for that matter – too busy saving Supey from Cadmus. But at least he could find joy in watching.

The thought of his teammates setting a few spinners on fire or laughing as one of them tried to bob for an apple in the park, made him wish he were out there with them. Glancing in the direction of the nearest park, Dick could make out the multi colored lanterns strung up around the perimeter. The sparkler booth even had a few of the sparking pieces lit to attract attention, but from Wayne Manor they were dim. The tables were tiny from this distance and Dick had to wonder it one of those groups was Wally, Connor, M'gann, Artemis, and Kaldur. Dick shook his head and grinned. Wally wouldn't be sitting, he be darting around the bake-goods and sampling anything he could fit in his mouth!

That made him chuckle.

"Dick?"

The boy jumped, startled from his thoughts. Whipping his head around, Dick sat up straight. He hadn't even heard the door open

"Bruce!"

He didn't even try to hide the surprise in his voice as his mentor stepped further into his room. Dick was about to move to stand, but the off-duty dark knight just motioned for the boy to remain where he was while balancing a tray in his other hand.

"It's ok, Dick, you don't need to get up."

Dick sat back and drew his knees up to his chin. He glanced outside at everyone celebrating around the city as they set off their own mini fireworks before the main event, wishing he were out there instead of in here with Bruce. Light still flash around the room, dimly illuminating the interior.

"Alfred told me Wally stopped by."

Dick tenced and bit his lip. His guardian continued.

"Said he came to pick you up for an event with the team tonight?"

The fourteen year old glance down at his feet and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you inform me or Alfred of it?" Bruce asked calmly, there wasn't that much emotion in his voice. There hardly ever was.

Nonetheless that sliver of whatever Bruce let slip made Dick flick a glance up and then down at his feet again.

He squirmed a little before replying, "I never got the chance to ask."

One of the rockets went off again as Dick went on. "I came to your office yesterday to tell you about this awesome idea the team wanted to do for tonight, but you were in the middle of business and…. You know what happened from there."

Dick angled his head away to watch the festivities outside, resting his cheek on a knee. "And my phone got revoked before I could tell Wally that I couldn't make it. So I guess he figure the plan to pick me up was still in effect and showed up."

He detected his guardian's presence next to him, but continued to look out the window. A strong but gentle hand cupped his shoulder. With a sad sigh, he looked up to face his father figure. Bruce looked like he understood.

"There are rules in this house, Dick." He set the tray down in the bay window but the ward didn't give it a glace, just watched as Bruce crouched down to his level. "But I can see that I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. To me or to your friends."

Dick was stunned. An odd glint in the man's eyes didn't escape his notice. Bruce felt guilty for grounding him when all the boy wanted to do was get permission to go out with friends. Shaking his head to the point that his raven hair whipped around, Dick voice is thoughts.

"It ok, Bruce, really. I understand. I got fidgety and didn't wait for you to finish up the call and… " Dick paused, unsure. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't want to break anything. I know what that stuff means to you, and… I broke most of it. I'm sorry. I-"

"Dick, hush." Bruce's voice was firm causing his ward to halt his babble. "I know you're sorry. But know this… that 'stuff' is just stuff. It's replaceable, unlike you."

Sitting a little straighter at that, Dick's blue eyes widened with interest.

Bruce smiled one of those rare smiles of his. "Unlike those lightshows outside right now, you're a firework that never stops exploding and lighting up the darkest corners. You just surprise me every once in a while like that first firecracker you set off right behind me that one time."

"The time you were actually caught off guard?" Dick snickered. "You jumped, like, three feet in the air when that baby came to life! Totally asterous!"

Sending his protégé a mock batglare that sent Dick into a fit of chucjles, Bruce took the tray he had brought in and held it up in front of the boy who stopped his laughter to glance at it then back at his mentor.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Team-bonding." Bruce explained in his Batman voice. Then smirked. "Peace offering."

Dick took a closer look at the tray. Two glass bowls stood with two scoops of ice cream in each and drizzled in strawberry syrup and red, white, and blue M+M's. Grinning widely, Dick took one and patted the cousin next to him on the window seat. As Bruce sat next to him, Dick noticed a small wiry stick thing in his ice cream.

"Uh… Bruce…" He asked, pointing at it.

The billionaire smiled and pulled out a lighter from his breast pocket and tapped the flame to the stick. Dick's mouth dropped as red sparks leapt to life over his treat.

"It's not a 4th of July without you having a sparkler now is it?" Bruce said with a wink.

Glancing up at his guardian, Dick's smiled brightly in the red glow of sparks. "Thanks, Bruce."

_BOOM!_

Both ward and guardian turned to see the main light show starting over the park. Golden specks took up most to the blackened sky, and lighting the world in a rich glow. Before the sparks faded, three steaks shrieked through the air and exploded simultaneously in speckled balls of light. Orange and green crackled. Violet popped and mingled with the red and blue sparks, showering the earth below in beauty and lamination.

Soon Dick's darkened room danced with multiple glows and flashes of different hues. It seemed like someone had flipped on a disco ball. Many large fireworks exploded at once, blinding the boy momentarily.

Dick somehow found himself leaning back against his guardian in the bay window as they watched the best Gotham fireworks display together and eating ice cream. Tilting his head back, Dirk grinned up at his parent.

"Happy 4th of July, Bruce."

Bruce smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Happy 4th, Dick."

* * *

**A/N**

**The end... or not?  
**

**Ok, here's the deal - It's up to you guys now. Do you want to know what happened to the team during there night of Town-hopping? Because it's up to you if there is epilogue.  
**

**But, please I would love to here from all of you about what you though of the story and the chapter.  
**

**Please reveiw!  
**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N**

**Hey now, looky here. An epilogue! Sorry for the long wait... Life and Collage has been consuming lately. As for the length, I started writing it then it just escalated from there. So it's about the size of a chapter, but it is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it just as much.  
Special shout-out to AuroraShadowglen who helped Bata this chapter/epilogue. Also, any Wally Wampage is dedicated to her. **

**Pairing: Spitfire  
****Warning: None  
****Disclaimer: Same as the first and second part. I do not own YJ universe!**

* * *

**FIREWORK BLUES:**

**Epilogue**

_July 4th_

Wally came up dripping wet with an apple lodged firmly between his teeth. He smiled in triumph as the group gathered around him cheered. Someone flashed a camera and he turned to find Megan holding the disposable camera in her Caucasian hands, giggling at him. Getting off his knees from beside the wooden tub of water, he pulled the apple from his mouth, biting a chunk out of it. Megan laughed as he looked at her.

"What?"

She giggled into the back of her hand. "Your whole shirt is soaked, Wally."

He looked down. His white shirt was plastered to his body and water dripped down his face from his hair. Great, if Aunt Iris was here, she be all over him about hypothermia… But it was in the Heat of Summer and it would soon evaporate. So he just shrugged.

"I don't mind." And he took another bit of the red fruit.

She smiled and grabbed his wrist. "Come on! The others are waiting!"

"You know, your boyfriend is going to kill me when he see you holding my hand Sweet Cheeks." He said blushing.

"Oh sorry," She let go just as they arrived at the picnic tables under the hanging paper lanterns.

The team looked up, well Connor and Kal did. With Rob grounded and Artemis not showing up yet, it was a small group. Wally sheepishly held up the half eaten apple.

"I got one."

Connor raised an eyebrow at him. "What is the point of dunking your head into water and grabbing fruit with your teeth?"

Wally side-stepped away from him, "Because it's fun? And it's a great way to cool off after a hot day?"

He gestured to his soaked appearance.

"Again, the point?"

Exasperated, Wally sighed rubbing his eyes and slicking back his wet red locks with one hand. "Get the apple, and you can eat it. But it's challenge to actually get it, so it's just fun."

"I still don't get it."

Wally growled in frustration and just stuck the apple back in his mouth.

"You know, a plastic pig snout would just complete this picture."

Wally choked on a bite of fruit and looked up at Artemis with a pointed glare. Seriously! Why did she have to say that tonight of all nights! After swallowing, Wally snapped, "Come on! You can't still be mad about that!"

She sneered, "You ate all of my mom's food Baywatch! The pig snout nose I put on you was befitting! She still asks if the little red piglet lost his appetite? You mortified me."

"Look, I said I'm sorry about the "meet the parents night" of the week. But that was months ago. Can we make up without you threatening me with an arrow this time?"

"Mom may like you, but I still got my doubts."

"Come on, I—Wait, she liked me?" Wally pointed to himself confused.

"Don't get a big head over it, because you lost points with me."

"You're saying I actually made it past the parent approve test?"

"I said don't get a big head, Baywatch!" she growled out.

Still shocked by the fact he made it past a parent's approval test, Wally just stared at her. Her gray eyes glared, but they seemed to be laughing at him. WHAT?

He shook it off, he needed a new topic… NOW! "Hey, so… It's just us tonight. The five of us that is… um… Rob uh… couldn't make it."

"WHAT?" Everyone stared at him like he was crazy or the Joker got him with some new serum or something.

"Hey!" He backed off, "Don't blame me because Boy Wonder got himself grounded at the last minute."

"Wait, what?" Artemis got up and personal with her not-but-hopefully-reinstated-boyfriend. "You're lying aren't you. Rob? Grounded? Are you serious?"

He could see the others over her shoulder with mouths open. They really thought he was crazy… maybe telling them Rob was grounded wasn't the smartest idea. He rolled his eyes. Great!

"Believe what you want, but he can't come. Batman won't let him."

Artemis raised an eyebrow while everyone else just stared up at him from the table. Finally, it was M'gann who piped up.

"But…" her lip quivered. "What about the bet? And the firework shows? This is his city it will be odd being here without him."

Kal nodded. "Do not challenges of this kind required both parties to be present?"

Wally shifted. "We didn't finalized the details. But yeah, we decided to take you guys to the best spots for viewing our shows. But that is kind hard to do if he can't show or tell us where to watch from."

"Ahem!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Artemis.

"I know some good spots."

"You?" Wally ask skeptically. "You're from Star City, how would y-"

"Because she comes here every year." Connor interrupted. "Or so she says. "

"Huh?" the speedster voiced dumbly.

"Yes Baywatch, I'm quite a regular here… because I LIVE here."

Wally, M'gann, and Kaldur stared at her… Connor smirked.

"But I thought you lived in Star!" M'gann stammered.

"Yeah you said so at the cave yesterday!" added Wally.

"You ARE Green Arrow's partner, are you not?" Reasoned Kaldur.

Artemis rolled those gorgeous eyes of hers. "I live in Gotham, I attend the snob hill school called Gotham Academy under scholarship, and I frequently see Robin swinging around with the Bat on the nights that I'm not zada-ing to Star City or Mt Justice for training."

Wally eyed her, "So where'd you take me to meet your mom? Because I would have recognized Gotham."

"I took you to the apartment in Star that Ollie loaned us for that night."

"So I didn't eat your mom out of house and home?"

She smiled. "No."

"Then whose food did I demolish?" Did he really want to know that answer?

"Roy's." A wicked grinned formed on her face.

"WHAT?"

Kaldur covered his mouth and laughed so hard his body shook. Wally looked over at him. M'gann was just shocked and Connor… was well… Connor. He glanced at Artemis.

"Tell me you're joking." he pleaded.

The grin widened. No. No no nononononono! NOT COOL!

"Areyouinsane? Royisgoingtokillme! Whywouldyouevendothat? Artemis,whywhywhywhy?" Wally pulled at his hair, shifting into panic mode.

"Wally, " Artemis growled, flicking his ear. "Only Rob translates lame-o speedster. So… Repeat!"

"Roy is going to KILL me!" He screamed as he rubbed his ear.

"Don't you think he would have by now if he knew?" She calmly crossed her arms.

Hope rose. "He-He doesn't know?"

"He thought Flash did it." She answered

Wally swallowed he didn't like the direction of this convocation.

"But that could easily change…"

He paled. "D-do I want to know?"

"I wouldn't tell him directly…" Artemis mused with a devil's grin. "But I think it would impact more it I told a certain Bat boy about it."

She gave him a triumphant smile. "How do you think that would fare? EVERYONE would know about it, then it would get back to Roy…."

She let it hang, watching the redhead pale even more. "Truce! What do you want?"

"Me vs. you! I'm taking Robin's place in this bet!"

* * *

_**-LINE BREAK-**_

* * *

_1 Week Later:_

_July 11th_

"_Recognized – Robin B-01"_

After a week away from the cave and Robin could barely keep himself from shouting as he glanced around the chamber. No one was there. That would be changing in…

A blast of air whipped his cape wildly to the side, and a yellow arm wrapped around his neck. In one fluid movement, he flipped the body mass over him and smirked.

Kid flash groaned loudly from floor.

"Oh DUDE! Sheesh. I was just saying 'Hi'… OUCH!"

"You like? It's amazing what you can learn when you're grounded for a week."

Wally picked himself up gingerly, wincing.

"I think you broke something…"

Robin crossed his arms and cackled. "Done already?"

"Ow… No bro - ouch. Just… didn't expect that."

Seriously, Kid Flash needed to up his game if he didn't expect that. Robin chuckled. Man, it felt great to be somewhere other than his bedroom. He got really sick of the four walls day after day. The end of the week couldn't come fast enough for one Dick Grayson. The only relief he had from the room was the social Bruce had forced him to go to over at the Wayne Tech branch in Metropolis with Lex Luthor. Most boring night ever… but that's off topic. Robin glanced at his friend who rubbing his back, with a murmur of 'ow' here or a hiss of pain there. The boy wonder smirked evilly. Oh how he missed this.

"ROBIN!" M'gann smothered him in a bone crushing hug and wouldn't let him go.

"Miss M…. Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just so happy to see you after a week and we got so much to tell you!"

Wait… How much could happen in the week he was gone? "Did Wally demolish the fridge?"

M'gann and Wally shared a look. But she smiled and shook her head laughing. "Of course not! He didn't do that!"

"Yeah dude, where would you get that idea?"

"Roy Harper's kitchen had your saliva all over it." Robin smirked and stared at his friend.

"Wait, HUH?"

"Artemis wasn't the only one in Star that night." He laughed as Wally paled.

"And you didn't tell him?" he ask…

"Ok, I mess with my friends heads, not their lives. I draw the line there." The boy said pointedly. "I don't want to see you DIE!"

Kid Flash let out a breath. "So Roy still doesn't know?"

"He thinks the Flash did it… due to some… planted evidence." Robin just grinned.

"Dude, I could kiss you!"

"Or NOT!" Robin backed away from the yellow teen, causing M'gann to giggle.

"Well, now that you're back, Robin. Come join the rest of the team!" She grabbed his hand and pulled down the passage leading to the living room.

"Whoa, Miss M! Where's the fire? It's not like I'm going to runaway or—"

"GET 'IM!"

"Wait, What's going—whoa!"

M'gann had pushed him into the middle of the room where he meet a face full of colored sticky string! Connor popped out of nowhere armed with several canisters and shot dark blue threads at him. He dodged to the right but Artemis hit him with sticky sprays of olive and forest greens that coated his front. He back flipped up to the rafters hoping for relief, but M'gann had flown up to cover from above and assaulted him with shots of white pasty ribbons. Flipping off the rafters and landing on the ground, he turned to door to find it blocked by a wall of yellow sticky missiles coming at him. He had time enough to cover his face as Wally's attack caught him from the side. Knowing who blocked the kitchen escape, Rob peeked over in time to see Kaldur raise his canister and shoot wave after wave of red at him. Hemmed in from all sides and from above, the Boy Wonder kept his arms up to block his face, grinning as blue, green, yellow, white, and red descended on him.

He chuckled as his friends stepped closer to close the circle. Soon they were surrounding him as they emptied canister after canister in his direction.

His gloves were laced in blue sticky strands that draped down to his elbows and white ropes coated his head and clung to his hair. Oh that was going to be a pain to wash out. His cape was mainly decorated in green and blue and his left side matched his utility belt with a plastering of canary yellow that climbed his arm in a curtain fashion.

His right side was a zigzag of red and his front covered in green, Robin couldn't help but let his smile grow. The Boy Wonder was a walking art piece by the time his friends empty the last of the cans on him. His boots were buried under a mountain of colors up to his knees! Where on earth did they get that much Sticky String anyways?!

Once sure that no one was going to fire another can at him, Robin gently pulled his arms away from his face. Strings hung around his arms and head, tangling him up a bit. But he looked up at his friends with a smirk just as M'gann snapped a photo.

Everyone stood before him grinning and chuckling. Robin started laughing. He would never admit this out loud, but they had got him good.

He held up his entangled arms, "So what exactly happened this week to warrant this?"

Kaldur stepped forward, like he always did. "I believe this is the consequence for not being present for the post-gamble requirement."

Robin gave him a confused look for a split sec before it hit him. "Wait, you're talking about the 4th of July Bet? Kal, I was detained. Besides, wasn't the loser suppose to buy ice-cream? Wait, I LOST the bet?"

The shock on his face made his team smile knowingly at one another.

Artemis crossed her arm with a smirk. "Yes and no. Wally here was able to buy ice-cream."

The Boy Wonder raised his eyebrow. Why were friends being this cryptic with him?

"Ok, slow down and back up. I didn't win the bet, but it's a yes and a no. I wasn't there to buy you guys ice-cream, but Wally bought it for you. Are you telling me that there was a tie and neither one of us won?"

"Yeah, Rob," Wally smiled, nudging him playfully, "We both lost."

"So apparently two people went with Wally's city and the other's like mine?" Robin asked as he started whipping off silly string from his arms, trying to figure out who voted for who. He knew he had Artemis's vote in the bag, but who else?

This time, Miss M spoke as she walked up and started to pull away the sting turban from his hair. "No silly, I like Gotham's display but Kaldur enjoyed Central City more. It was 1 vs. 1 vote. "

Robin looked up at her.

"But there were four of you to judge." He commented, turning to look at the archer and clone. "Weren't you two there?"

Superboy just shrugged. "Was there, but didn't vote. Both were ok."

Now Robin was getting confused. Making sure he hid it, he looked expectedly to the blond. So four judges, 1 vs. 1 tie, Supey sustained, that left 1 vote unaccounted for. The vote that would have been in his bag the entire time. Yes, everyone knew she was bias coming into the bet but still-

"Bird Brain, I couldn't vote." She said smirking. "The bet would be dead without a home field challenger."

His eyes widen. "You took my place in the bet."

"Bingo!" Wally zipped up and lean on his shoulder. "She did."

Robin just smirked back, but then a thought flashed across his mind.

"If you took the bet, and lost with KF, what did you do for the consequence if Wally bought the ice-cream?"

The speedster looked at him as if he was crazy. "Bro, I bought the ice-cream because that part of the deal. When you got grounded, and Artemis took your place, the terms changed."

Robin gave him a batglare. "You don't change terms."

"Well, they did. Since it was now me vs. blondie and by default you. We agreed for terms that fit us."

Peeling off the red sting from his side, Robin dropped it to the floor. "Ok, which were what?"

"I told Baywatch here that if he lost he would have to polish my arrow heads." Artemis, smirked.

Robin looked between the two, "And if Artemis lost?"

The two teen's blushed and smiled.

Wally rubbed his neck. "A second chance…"

Robin cackled his eerie laugh as he continued to pull away the sticky string. "Wow, I did miss a lot. And the reason I got attacked with silly string?"

"That's what you get for getting grounded on the best day ever, Boy Wonder." Wally said poking him in the chest. "Besides, it was also the new terms for losing on your part."

"Ok, ok. Touché." Robin said giggling. "But I wouldn't trade the night I did have for anything."

The team each gave him a curious look as he finally pulled his feet free and walked away toward the showers. Smiling happily all the way, Robin remembered how he spent that evening with his father, watching fireworks and eating ice-cream.

Best 4th of July Ever.

* * *

**A/N**

**NOW it's the end. :-D**

**Ok, so no daddybats this time, but this scene was just begging to be written. Not my best work, but I haven't wrote Robin-Speak in a while so this chapter felt really off. But I don't know.**

**Anyway I go a little something extra for all of you!**

**I have a contest going on my profile, for my story **_**"Downside to Keeping Dr. Fates. Helmet".**_** It's getting a major plot revamp-ment. So I need a new title. The requirements are on my profile. The person with the winning title gets to re-design the cover.**

**I do want your thoughts on this epilogue though! So please, please review.**

**I love constructive criticism.**


End file.
